Immunisé contre l'électricité mais pas contre l'alcool
by Ran972
Summary: L'homme caoutchouc est immunisé contre l'électricité, mais quand est t'il de lui lorsqu'il boit trop d'alcool et qu'il se met à dire se qu'il pense à sa navigatrice? Résumé pourri désolée, mais c'est ma première fanfic
1. Organisation

Salut à toutes et à tous ! Cela doit fait maintenant environ 4 ans que je connais ce site , et c'est maintenant que je me lance dans l'écriture de fan-fics ! Je stress x), alors soyez indigents et donnez moi des conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer par la suite !

**Disclamer **: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ( Hélas, je n'ai absolument pas le génie de l'auteur ) , je l'ai emprunte seulement à Oda-sama # s'incline # pour ma première histoire . J'ai juste inventé l'île où la Team Mugiwara atterrira.

**Résumé **: L'homme caoutchouc est immunisé contre l'électricité, mais quand est t'il de lui lorsqu'il boit trop d'alcool et qu'il se met à dire se qu'il pense à sa navigatrice?

**Pairing **: T ( Pour le langage fleuri de certains personnages )

**Couple **: Un LuNa :D et un semblant de ZoSan.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qu'il ne va pas !Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous :) !

C'était un après-midi comme les autres, il faisait chaud. Depuis peu de temps , l'équipage du Chapeau de paille avait quitté Thriller Bark et avait donc accueillit Brook. Depuis les péripéties sur cette île , chacun d'entre eux ont pu, petit à petit créer des débuts d'amitié avec le squelette épéiste.

Aujourd'hui encore , les membres de l'équipage se comportaient comme d'habitude : Zoro dormait paisiblement, après un éprouvant entraînement quotidien, et laissait échapper de temps en temps un ronflement sonore ,dans la cuisine pendant ce temps, Sanji préparait un cocktail pour ses «Méllorines» chéries tout en chantonnant des chansons d'amour, les yeux en cœur. Plus loin, Franky était dans un coin à l'ombre en train de déguster son Coca , Robin arrosait ses fleurs et les mandariniers de Nami, sous l'accord de cette dernière pendant qu'elle bronzait sur un transat et le reste , c'est à dire Luffy , Chopper, Brook et Ussop étaient en train de pêcher, assis sur la rambarde du Thousand Sunny. Ils sautillaient ,riaient , concouraient pour avoir le plus gros poisson à manger le soir, complètement hilares.

Bref, une journée comme les autres. La navigatrice avait prévenu tout le monde qu'ils allaient très prochainement arriver sur une île , sous l'excitation non-dissimulé du capitaine. Pendant que Sanji apportait les boissons fraîches à ses déesses, il aperçut une forme au loin.

« Nami-san, regarde j'aperçois une île là-bas » Dit le coq

Le capitaine, ayant entendu la phrase de Sanji, s'était précipité vers Nami manquant de renverser son verre, en hurlant d'excitation , les yeux en étoile :

« Une île ?! OUAAAAIS ! Enfin ! On va pouvoir acheter de la viande il y en a presque plus ! J'ai hâte d'y être ! Shishishishi ! »

Malheureusement pour lui , le chaton chapardeur était de mauvaise humeur, et c'est ainsi qu'atterri sans aucune douceur un poing rageur sur le crâne de son capitaine, infligeant un bosse de taille imposante.

« J'ai entendu , calme toi , tu me casses les oreilles baka ! » Répondit Nami, son poing droit toujours brandit en l'air, une autre se tenant l'arrête de son nez, montrant son agacement et sa fatigue envers le comportement puéril de son capitaine.

Elle le regarda se frotter la bosse, avec un air boudeur affiché au visage, elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement, le regard rêveur. Depuis quelques temps , elle remarqua que son comportement changeait à chaque fois que l'on parlait de Luffy, ou qu'il se tenait à proximité d'elle. Elle ressentait de drôles de sensations dans son ventre, comme des papillons qui voulaient s'échapper d'elle, son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite et plus fort, il lui arrivait même de l'observer sans remarquer qu'elle insistait sur le torse légèrement musclé de son capitaine, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'a remarqué ce changement , à part bien sûr Robin.

Cela la désespérait au plus grand point. Pourquoi fallait t'il que cela tombe sur elle? Mais d'un autre côté , c'est lui qui a toujours été là pour la sauver, en commençant par la retirer des griffes d'Arlong. C'est lui , et lui seul (Bon ok , Zoro , Sanji et Ussop ont aidés aussi ) qui a sauvé son village natal, et ça elle doit le reconnaître qu'elle lui sera infiniment reconnaissante..«C'est peut être pour ça qu'il m'a emmené avec lui et seulement pour ça, il a juste besoin de moi en tant que navigatrice et il pensait que je lui devait quelque chose puisqu'il a secouru Kokoyashi. Raaaah! Et puis merde ça me saoule! Pourquoi je pense tout le temps à lui ?! Pourquoi faut t'il qu'il soit le centre d'intérêt de mes pensées, fais chier...!»

« Oï Nami tu m'écoute ? » Demanda le sniper,

En effet , Nami était si profondément dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas que tout l'équipage s'était rapproché , Zoro inclus, afin de d'écouter les indications d'organisation (Nda : C'est français ça ? xD ) de Nami.

« Excuse moi Ussop , je réfléchissais, que disais tu ? »

« Je t'ai demandé quand est-ce qu'on arrive sur l'île, vu que tout le monde à l'air d'être ravi de pouvoir bientôt se dégourdir les jambes. »

« Oh d'accord , et bien normalement on arrive dans 20 min maximum. Dans ce cas on va faire des groupes : Zoro et Sanji vous irez ensemble , faire les courses, ensui.. »

« PAAAARDON ?! Je dois me coltiner sourcils en vrille et en plus faire les COURSES ! Hors de question , sorcière ! Je préfère largement me promener à poil dans toute l'île que de rester avec lui.! » S'indigna Zoro.

« Je te rassure que ce sentiment est réciproque sale tronche de gazon ! Toute façon, faut pas te laisser tout seul sur une île inconnu , ou on risque de ne jamais te retrouver, grâce à ton sens de l'orientation de merde..Quoique tout bien réfléchit, ça serait cool de te laisser seul, bretteur du dimanche ! Et puis n'insulte pas ma Nami chérie ou je te botte le cul ! », répondit du même ton le coq. « Je sais qu'elle a une bonne raison de nous «mettre ensemble..»N'est-ce pas Nami-swaaaaaaan ? » Répondit Love-Cook d'un ton mielleux, mode love activé.

Mais tout le monde savait , y compris un petit renne candide, que ces deux là étaient officiellement en couple, tout le monde voyait bien qu'ils se lançaient des regards, certes discrets la plupart de temps, mais remplis d'un désir mal dissimulé. Bien qu'ils préféreraient mourir torturés que d'avouer leurs sentiments, ces deux là seraient prêts à tout pour se venir en aide en cas de danger..

Aaah la fierté...

« Zoro-kun, on en reparlera de ce que tu viens de me qualifier..On va revoir ta dette ensemble t'inquiètes pas d'accord ? » Lança t'elle d'un ton enjoué, presque heureux, comme pour cacher une rage meurtrière, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Zoro, qui frissonna très légèrement (Nda : Bah oui, fierté masculine oblige , il veut pas se montrer ainsi à Nami, et surtout pas devant notre cuisinier :3 ), « Oui mon idée était de fêter la venue de Brook en faisant une fête ce soir, et j'avais pensé que Zoro pouvait choisir l'alcool qu'il voulait vu qu'il s'y connaît mieux que moi.»

«Yohohohohoho ! Une fête pour moi ! Oh Nami-san tu m'émeus, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux..Ah ! Mais j'y pense, je n'ai pas d'yeux ! YOHOHOHOHOHO ! » Exclama le squelette surexcité

« Ça va être SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPERRRRRR »Dit un certain cyborg en faisant sa pose légendaire,

« MAIS LAISSEZ MOI PARLER IDIOTS ! » Cria Nami, les dents en requins , les yeux déformés.

« Donc je disais que Zoro et Sanji feront les courses, mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire vos affaires une fois là-bas... Chopper ,Ussop, Franky et Robin vous irez regarder si on peut pas décorer un peu le bateau pour cette occasion, vous avez tous quartier libre une fois vos affaires accomplies. Brook, toi tu resteras ici garder le bateau le temps que nous faisons nos affaires, tu pourras te promener sir l'île une fois que nous aurons finis. Des questions ? »

Sept têtes hochèrent la tête négativement dans un accord commun, sauf Luffy :

« Et moi je serais avec qui ? Je veux pas rester sur le bateau moi , je veux aller manger de la viande ! Tant pis si je suis seul mais je VEUX y aller...! »

«Hors de question que y aille tout seul, te connaissant, tu serais capable de nous attirer des ennuis ! Et si il y a la Marine dans le coin...Non, toi Luffy tu viendras avec moi m'accompagner faire du shopping, je vais voir les vêtements qu'ils proposent. Je veux que tout le monde soit présentable ce soir . Revenez dans 2h, d'ici là, le soleil sera couché. Allons-y ! »

Si seulement Nami savait ce qu'il l'attendait le soir venu...

* * *

VOILAA ! Mon premier chapitre j'espère que ça vous a plu x) ! N'hésitez pas me publier des reviews pour me dire ce qu'il ne va pas , parce que je vous l'avoue, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre , je n'étais pas du tout convaincue de sa qualité et de sa pertinence.

Je publierais prochainement le second chapitre

Bonne journée ou soirée en fonction de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce texte ! Bye bye minna!:D


	2. Visite de l'île et révélation

Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Désolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à écrire le deuxième chapitre, j'avais pas beaucoup d'inspirations (et aussi peu de temps à me consacrer), donc vous m'excuserez à l'avance.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont publiés des reviews ( mes toutes premières, j'en suis toute émue :'3 )

Voici le chapitre 2 de « Immunisé contre l'électricité mais pas contre l'alcool » J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Je **disclame** de nouveau que les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais que l'île en question est le fruit de mon imagination.

L'île sur laquelle les chapeaux de paille avaient atterris se nommait 'Momo no Shima*'. C'était une magnifique île qui était connu pour la cueillette, la qualité et le goût exquis des pêches. Elle se situait près de Grande Line. Le village, se trouvait un peu plus au Nord, pour y accéder il fallait longer une clairière qui arborait un petit lac ainsi que de magnifiques arbres. C'était très fleuri. Un endroit idéal pour se reposer. On pouvait entendre au loin un léger bruit d'instruments de percussion et des villageois hilares.

Pendant que la troupe Mugiwara commençait à se disperser pour préparer la fête qui allait se dérouler le soir, Sanji, avec son éternel cigarette posée au coin de sa lèvre, se trémoussait dans tout les sens, visiblement dégoûté par quelque chose.. :

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Nami-swan et ma Robin-chwan s'en vont loin de moi, accompagnés de ces brutes sans cervelles ! Chopper je te fais confiance, surveille ma Robin d'amour ! Et toi... ! », dit t'il à Luffy en lui tirant sa joue caoutchouteuse, assez fort pour qu'elle puisse être étirer à 70cm de son propriétaire, «Si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Nami chérie, tu seras privé de nourriture pendant 3 jours, complémenté d'un coup de pied enflammé sur ton derrière*. Compris ?! »

«Oui Chanji , c'hai compris ! Aïïe» Affirma le capitaine, pendant que le cuistot avait lâché sa joue, la faisant claquer violemment contre sa mâchoire.

« Zoro ? Sanji !? »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent et se trouvèrent nez à nez face au médecin de l'équipage.

« Dites, si vous voyez des friandises, ou même de la barbe à papa, vous pourrez m'en rapporter s'il vous plaît ? » Demanda le mignon petit renne, visiblement excité et impatient, les yeux limite en étoile.

« Je n'y vois aucuns inconvénients, puisque c'est nous qui nous nous en occupons, des courses. N'est-ce pas tête d'algue ? »

« Ferme la, cuistot pervers, ou je te découpe en rondelles. » Répondit l'épéiste aux trois sabres.

« C'est ça, c'est ça. Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à parler avec un abruti fini » Soupira le coq, « Bref allons-y, A TOUT A L'HEURE MES DEESSES !»

« Merci les gars ! » Hurla le renne, heureux, pendant que les deux jeunes hommes, avec une démarche visiblement agacé et pressé, se lançaient des regards mauvais.

« Bon débarras, on sera tranquille pendant un petit moment. » Chuchota Nami en s'adressant à Robin, qui, s'était mise à rigoler discrètement face à la remarque de son amie.

Depuis que l'archéologue avait enfin comprit qu'elle voulait vivre, et qu'elle fut sauvée par ses nakamas, elle s'était mise à changer petit à petit. Si on comparait lors ce qu'elle avait demandé à Luffy de faire partie de l'équipage et aujourd'hui, la différence est flagrante : avant, elle était mystérieuse ( un peu moins que maintenant quoi ), méfiante et froide, sans but, elle ne souhaitait que mourir. Mais maintenant, on se retrouvait face à une personne épanouit, une jolie femme plus souriante, qui était prête à tout pour aider ou sauver ses camarades, elle avait une confiance aveugle pour eux et vis-versa.

« On va y aller nous aussi, Chopper-san, Franky, long nez-san. La nuit va très bientôt tomber, ne perdons pas de temps. » Conseilla l'archéologue avec un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres,

«Yosh*, en avant alors !» Dit Usopp, de bonne humeur, pendant que lui et son groupe s'éloignait du bateau, « Mais attends..Tu m'as appelé comment là ?! Pourquoi il n'y à que MOI qui doit supporter un surnom ridicule ! ( Nda : Va regarder ton nez dans un miroir après on pourra en parler tranquillement...) Oï* Robin ? Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses ? Tu est en train d'insulter le capitaine qui rivalise avec Barbe-Blanche ! Moi et mes 8000 hommes avions dû combattre des créatures monstrueuses, pour nous accaparer des centaines d'îles...» Continua t'il, fier de son discours.

« C'est vrai ?! Sugoï* Ussop, tu es incroyable ! » Goba naïvement Chopper, les yeux en étoile, complètement impressionné.

Pendant que le petit groupe s'éloignait à son tour, les trois dernières personnes présentes sur le bateau les regardaient d'un œil bienveillant avant de retourner dans leur occupations. Nami vérifiait que son Log Pose ne change pas de direction tout en se demandant en combien de temps il allait se recharger, Luffy regardait sa navigatrice, ou plutôt la fixait en attendant ses indications, et Brook, alla chercher un verre de lait dans la cuisine en fredonnant « Le bon rhum de binks ».

« C'est bon Luffy, on peut y aller, dépêchons nous avant qu'il ne fasse nuit » Dit t'elle à son capitaine, en se rapprochant de lui, une main sur son épaule, avec un petit sourire, puis regardant l'horizon.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'était vite calmée, après tout, ils étaient sur une île inconnue, peut être qu'elle trouvera quelque chose de valeur à voler ( on ne l'appelle pas le chaton chapardeur pour rien...), une de ses brillantes idées avaient enthousiasmés l'équipage, et ils allaient faire la fête jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Mais ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas, c'est que Luffy s'était mis à rougir face au doux contact de Nami. Il sentait qu'un sentiment nouveau grandissait de jour en jour en lui, cela le perturbait, surtout quand il était proche de Nami. Pourtant il avait prit l'habitude de se faire frapper à mort par la jolie rousse, de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'échapper grâce à son pouvoir du fruit du démon, parce qu'elle ne court vraiment pas vite selon lui, lorsqu'ils se faisaient poursuivre par la Marine ( Nda : Perso, je pense plutôt que lui et ses deux bras droits ne sont physiquement pas humains, et qu'ils n'ont pas la notion de la « normalité » ), il lui confiait parfois son trésor le plus cher, son chapeau, donné par Shanks, qu'il considère comme son grand frère de cœur. Il lui mettait son chapeau sur sa tête presque de manière évidente, ce qui avait fait douté l'équipage par rapport à ses sentiments pour Nami.

* * *

Un soir, quand son frère Ace était venu le rejoindre à Alabasta, les deux frères s'étaient isolés dans la chambre des garçons pour pouvoir parler entre eux. Luffy lui avait parlé de son équipage, plus particulièrement de la navigatrice, sans s'en rendre compte qu'il insistait. Son frère, mort de rire de la situation, et à à cause la candeur de Luffy lui avait dit :

« Franchement p'tit frère tu abuses ! On voit bien que tu ne comprends absolument rien de la situation, alors je vais te donner un coup de pouce. Question : Tu ferais quoi si on te piquait ta navigatrice sous ton nez ? Questionne le poing ardent,

« Je défoncerais la personne. On ne touche pas aux personnes de mon équipage comme ça. Même si je pense clairement que Zoro et Sanji n'auraient pas besoin de moi ! Shishishi ! » Répondit son petit frère, ricanant bêtement,

« Bon.. Je vois que j'ai mal formulé ma phrase. Comment aurais tu réagis si un parfait inconnu aurait prit Nami dans ses bras et l'aurait embrassé fougueusement ? »

Un long silence régna dans la pièce où se trouvait les deux frères. Cela fait peu de temps que Ace, avait enseigné à son frère tout ce qu'il savait sur la sexualité. Il s'y sentait obligé, et voyant que son frère ne gagnait pas en maturité à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Être le roi des pirates, mais ne pas savoir ce qu'est d'avoir des moment intimes avec une personne ? S'en est presque risible ! Peu lui importait qu'il préfère les hommes ou les femmes, il voulait avant tout le bonheur de son petit frère, donc lui expliquer ce qu'est l'amour, pour lui, était une excellente idée.

Et fort heureusement, parfois, le capitaine du Thousand Sunny n'était pas complètement idiot, car si on assemblait le fait que Luffy parlait de Nami ainsi à son frère,de ses sentiments nouveaux et à se qu'il lui avait été apprit, tout collait et se concluait en une seule chose, toute simple : il est amoureux d'elle.

Il s'imagina alors un scénario étrange : Nami dans les bras d'un jeune homme au visage fin et charmeur. Tout les deux rigolaient, on y voyait une complicité entre eux. Puis soudain l'homme s'arrêta de rire, tout en regardant Nami, un regard désireux et passionné se lisait sur un visage sérieux. Nami, voyant qu'il ne rigolait plus se mit à le regarder. En remarquant la façon dont elle se faisait dévorer du regard se mit à rougir d'une manière adorable. L'homme se baissa à son niveau, de sorte que leurs lèvres se frôlent, et d'un mouvement impatient, il l'embrassa avec fougue, la faisant encore plus rougir, qui répondit au baiser tout en fermant les yeux, visiblement heureuse...

S'en était trop pour Luffy. Il se mit à secouer la tête brutalement en criant :

« NON ! C'est MA Nami, je refuse qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre que moi.. Ni qu'elle soit dans les bras d'un...»

Oups ! C'est sortit tout seul ! Se rendant comptant de ce qu'il venait de dire, il se mit à devenir cramoisi, de gêne, alors que son frère le regardait avec un petit sourire. « Finalement, il a assez grandit dans sa tête. », pensa Ace...

* * *

Mais revenons à Luffy et à Nami. Cette dernière regardait Luffy avec inquiétude: il ne lui avait pas répondu et était dans la lune..C'est rare qu'elle le voit ainsi.. Non, c'est même la première fois ! Alors doucement, elle secoua l'épaule du chapeau de paille :

« Luffy? Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air d'être préoccupé par quelque chose.. Tu es fiévreux ? » Demanda t'elle, tout en lui passant une main sur son front, pour vérifier si il était chaud,

Il se mit alors à rougir encore en peu plus. Décidément aujourd'hui elle est tactile, se dit t'il. Tout en retirant délicatement sa main, il lui répondit :

« Hm, ça va. Allons-y. »

« Tient, maintenant il joue les mystérieux alors qu'il voit à quel point je suis inquiète ?! Baka ! » Pensa la belle rousse en gonflant légèrement ses joues, signe qu'elle boudait, tout en marchant à ses côtés.

Le silence régnait dorénavant entre eux. Nami profitait quand même de la ballade, admirant la beauté de l'île. Une fois arrivés au village, deux personnes, à première vu des villageois, accueillirent Nami et Luffy en leur passant autour du coup, un collier de fleurs de pêches, ne sachant pas qu'ils étaient pirates. Une femme s'avança vers eux et leur dit alors :

« Bonjour visiteurs, soyez les bienvenues, profitez de votre séjour ici ! »

« Merci beaucoup, c'est magnifique ! » Répondit Nami, émerveillée

« C'est drôle, c'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de voyageurs en une fin de journée. Six autres personnes sont déjà venus par ici tout à l'heure.. »

« Oh vraiment ? Oui c'est étrange.. » Dit la navigatrice, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agit de ses nakamas. Elle soupira de soulagement, au moins ils n'ont pas fait de bêtises dans son dos, n'ameutant pas la Marine. Puis, s'en sans empêcher, elle se mit à pouffer de rire, imaginant Zoro se faire passer un collier de fleurs autour du cou, lui, le grand mâle si fière..

« Au faite , madame, pouvez-vous me dire quand est-ce que mon Log Pose se rechargera ? »

« Il ne prend qu'une demi-journée, c'est une des rares endroit où un Log Pose se recharge aussi vite »

« Une demi journée ? Mais c'est géniale ! Merci madame ! » S'exclama Nami en s'éloignant de l'aimante dame, suivit de près par Luffy.

Ce dernier, toujours dans ses pensées, se mit à regarder Nami. Elle était juste devant lui, marchant avec grâce. Soudain, il lui prit le poignet, la forçant à se retourner face à lui. Mais le problème c'est qu'elle fut surprise de son geste, trébucha, et atterrit dans ses bras.

Ils se mirent à rougir violemment face à ce contact presque intime et à leur proximité. Nami s'écarta alors brutalement de lui :

« Non mais ça va pas de me tirer comme ça vers toi ?! Je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu veux tout faire pour m'énerver ! Sombre crétin » Dit t'elle, les joues en feu.

Essayant d'gnorer le sermon qu'elle venait de dire et en refoulant en lui un sentiment de tristesse, parce que oui, pour rien au monde il ne veut l'ennuyer ou la mettre en colère, ( à part quand il fait exprès et qu'il veut la taquiner ), au contraire, mais tout ce qu'il fait apparemment lui déplaît, alors il prit son courage à deux mains et lui demanda :

« Es tu amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

Alors là, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle était très étonnée de sa question, qui en plus de sa, était trèèèès indiscrète. Pendant ce temps, il l'a regardait, mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, se mit à rougir de plus belle. Le spectacle devant ses yeux, voir un Luffy cramoisi, la regardant dans les yeux, visiblement gêné, fit fondre la navigatrice, et c'est à son tour qu'elle colora ses joues d'un magnifique ton rouge bordeaux.

Quelques minutes passèrent avent que Nami ne réponde :

« Oui je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, alors ne te mêles pas de ma vie privée.. S'il te plaît. »

Elle l'avait dit en paniquant, les mots ont franchis ces lèvres sans y réfléchir. Il y a une part de vérité, et de mensonges. Oui elle était folle amoureuse de son capitaine, mais par peur de se faire rejeter, à cause de sa puérilité et de son innocence, elle a préféré faire taire ses sentiments. En vain.

C'était un mensonge pour elle de dire que cela ne lui concernait pas, elle se gifla mentalement face à la réponse qu'elle lui a donné.

« Et qui c'est ? » Demanda t'il, ignorant complètement la deuxième partie de la phrase de Nami

« Alors comme ça il n'écoute pas ce que je dis..Très bien »Pensa t'elle, elle va se venger. Elle voulait le tester, pour voir comment il réagirait. C'est alors qu'elle acheva la conversation en répondant :

« Quelqu'un que tu connais, C'est une personne d'extraordinaire. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre la valeur de la vie et des amis. Sans lui je ne serais pas la à te parler de lui, c'est un idiot fini, mais c'est son caractère qui me fait l'aimer plus fort, de jour en jour. J'ai beau eu essayer de ne pas montrer mes sentiments, plus je les refoule en moi, moins j'arrive à me contrôler, lorsqu'il est prêt de moi. Je pense à lui à chaque instant, là en ce moment, en te parlant je pense à lui. J'espère ne jamais pouvoir le quitter des yeux, de le voir vivre son rêve. Je l'aime tout simplement. »

Luffy la regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Puis son visage assombrie, baissant sa tête, en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus voir ses yeux.

Alors comme ça il connaissait la personne dont elle était amoureuse ? Il n'aurait pas pensé être aussi déçu, et en colère à ce moment précis. La fille dont il s'est épris lui avait dit d'une manière si expressive qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quel idiot d'avoir pensé ne serait ce qu'une seconde qu'il avait une chance de lui avouer se qu'il ressentait, sans se prendre un vent monumental. Tremblant légèrement, il lui demanda une dernière chose :

« Et...Est-ce qu'il le sait, que tu l'aime ? »

Nami regarda son capitaine, un peu déçue. Alors comme ça il ne remarque pas les sous entendus qui le concernait ? Il ne voit donc pas que c'est de lui qu'elle parlait ? Elle crut voir pendant une petite seconde, de la colère ressortir des yeux de Luffy. Elle ne comprenait pas, elle lui a répondu, et voilà qu'il se mettait en colère...

« Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. J'ai juste remarqué que parfois il rougissait comme moi quand on se regarde trop longtemps dans les yeux, j'espère que c'est réciproque . En plus, il m'a déjà confié son trésor le plus précieux à ses yeux ! »

Là, si il ne comprend pas qu'elle évoquait son chapeau de paille, s'est décidé, elle quitte l'équipage ! ( Bien sûr que non, c'est une façon de parler, une boutade...) Mais quand même, elle sait que c'est un crétin, mais quand même pas à ce point. Elle serait désespérée de voir que l'homme qu'elle aime possède encore moi de reflexion et d'intelligence que Zoro..

Mais malheureusement pour elle, Luffy n'écoutait pas ce qu'elle venait de dire, toujours dans ses pensées. Il leva alors la tête vers elle, avec un sourire qui ne semblait pas du tout sincère :

« J'espère que tu sera heureuse avec lui. Tu as toute tes chances d'être avec lui. »

Bon c'est officiel il a autant de jugeote qu'un cornichon ! Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, il lui coupa son élan en exclamant :

« J'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, va faire un tour, je te reverrais sur le bateau »

Puis il prit soin d'éviter de la regarder dans les yeux avant de partir en courant. C'était trop dur pour lui, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. Alors comme ça le pirate dont la prime s'élèvait à 400 000 000 de Berry, faisant tomber le CP9 et autres adversaires redoutables, effrayant quelques Marine, mais tombant de haut, face à une fille ? Illogique !

Nami ne comprenait plus rien. Voila que maintenant, son capitaine avait l'air de la détester, et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Elle s'imagina alors qu'il ne voulait plus lui adresser la parole, lui ordonnant de quitter définitivement l'équipage.

Et sentit quelque chose d'humide, salée et chaud contre ses lèvres. Des larmes. Les larmes de Nami*.

Elle regardait au loin l'endroit où Luffy avait couru comme un demeuré, sans apercevoir, que le soleil s'était couché, et et quelques étoiles avaient fait une timide apparition.

La fête va bientôt commencer, comme va t'elle se comporter avec lui après ce qu'il vient de se passer...

* * *

Ben ça, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! :P

*Momo no shima : Ce qui veut dire l'île des pêches ( le fruit hein ! )

*J'aimerais pas me prendre un « diable jambe » sur le derrière moi, perso... x)

*Sugoï, Yosh, Oï: Vu que je regarde l'anime en version-originale( vostfr ), j'utilise les termes qu'ils utilisent.

Ici, dans l'ordre, ces mots signifient : Incroyable,

Bon ( dans le sens « bon, il est temps d'y aller »,

Et Oï est une interpellation, pour dire « Hé ! »,

*Jeu de mot, car Nami signifie vague, et namida, veut dire larmes . En japonais cela se traduit par : Nami no namida

Je suppose que vous savez tous ceci, chers lecteurs, mais il se pourrait que quelqu'un ne le sache pas, alors je le met quand même on ne sait jamais ;)

Je pense que je terminerais l'histoire au prochain chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, ou soirée:).


	3. Préparations et début de fête

Bien le bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Vous allez bien ? Je m'excuse du retard pour le troisième chapitre, j'étais très occupée, et je n'ai pas pu me consacrer à mes activités d'écrivain en herbe ! x)

**Au faite ! Dans cette fic, j'ai oublié un petit détail que je voulais publier mais je n'ai pas pu alors je vous explique !**

**L'histoire se passe avant la séparation de l'équipage, donc Nami a les cheveux courts... Mais ici elle les a longs, comme après ellipse ! C'est pas vraiment un détail vous allez me dire, mais vu que je la préfère comme ça, et que je m'y suis habitué très vite, je voulais qu 'elle les ai longs ! :3**

Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, vous pouvez pas savoir comme ça me rend heureuse et ça me motive pour vous satisfaire ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise ! :)

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe..

Voici le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture.:)

* * *

_Le crépuscule._ Une journée allait s'achever, peut-être pleine de remords, de colère ou de tristesse. Mais seulement, nos deux protagonistes ignoraient complètement qu'une fois la nuit tombée, leurs bonnes étoiles allaient leur faire une bonne surprise...

Depuis que Luffy était partit en courant, Nami, flânait au milieu des rues animées. Il était évident pour elle qu'il fallait parler à son capitaine plus tard dans la soirée, et cette idée ne lui plaisait guère.. Cela faisait à peu près une heure qu'elle repassait en boucle dans sa tête, les dernières phrases de la personne dont elle était tombé éperdument amoureuse, Luffy en l'occurrence.

_«[...] _« _Et...Est-ce qu'il le sait, que tu l'aime _? » […]._J'espère que tu sera heureuse avec lui. Tu as toute tes chances d'être avec lui... »_

« RAAAH ! Mais bon sang, j'en ai marre ! Il a beau me protéger de toute les situations de danger lors de nos voyages, il est INCAPABLE de voir que je l'aime à la folie ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est faire l'idiot, l'aventure, le One Piece et la bouffe ! Non mais, qui m'a pondu un mec pareil bordel, je vais l'étrangler ! » Ragea Nami, la veine de sa tempe qui battait dangereusement sur son front, qui ne valait rien de positif, faisant au passage, reculer de peur un bon nombre de villageois qui étaient à sa proximité. Tous s'éloignèrent d'elle, ne voulant pas provoquer une mort certaine. Certaines de ces personnes chuchotaient :

« Dis, tu as vu ça? Cette jeune femme a une aura meurtrière autour d'elle»,

« Je plains la personne qui va devoir succomber à ses foudres »,

« Elle est très jolie, même en colère, j'envie son petit ami ! » Énonça un homme âgé, la longue barbe grisonnante, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres,

« Dis donc grand père, si grand mère t'entendait, mettrait à terre avec son coup de poing » Répondit un petit garçon joufflu, sans doute le petit fils,

« Ooooooh oui ! Alors ne lui dis rien et tu auras toutes les glaces que tu veux ! »

Nami les regardaient, depuis qu'elle avait remarqué que tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle. Bon, elle savait qu'elle était belle, avec un corps de rêve, mais quand même.. Ah oui c'est vrai, le coup de colère d'il y à une minute … C'est pour ça qu'on pouvait lire toute cette méfiance dans leurs regards...

« Bah, tant pis pour eux, je vais trouver quelque chose à mettre pour ce soir.» Pensa elle, en soupirant.

Elle se dirigea vite vers les boutiques, après tout, elle n'a pas encore eu le temps, cela devait faire 1h10 qu'elle et ses compagnons étaient arrivés sur l'île, elle devait se dépêcher pour s'acheter un habit pour la fête. Oui, elle voulait être belle dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Devant Sanji, pour lui faire du charme afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaite, à boire ou à manger, et aussi devant lui..

Elle secoua sauvagement sa tête. Après tout, qu'elle prenne 34kg, qu'elle se teigne les cheveux en couleur ''marimo'', ou qu'elle se fasse greffer une peau de dragon, il n'y verrait que du feu, parce que c'est ainsi, lors ce qu'on se nomme Monkey. D .Luffy...

En passant dans la rue marchande, elle remarqua Brook au loin, qui entrait dans le magasin d'instruments de musique, se disant que les autres avaient sans doute fini leurs courses, elle qu'elle traînait, ou du moins, retardait le plus possible sa ''confrontation '' avec Luffy.

« Me revoilà en train de fuir, c'est vraiment ma spécialité.. » Se dit-elle, le regard nostalgique perdu sur un point invisible au sol, qu'elle fixait.

Oui elle a toujours fuit, pour sa propre survie et celle de ses proches. Pas un instant, elle hésitait à s'enfuir lors ce qu'elle se sentait menacer ou en danger. Et c'est grâce à son ''don'' qu'elle vivait. Dessiner, voler, improviser, fuir... Voilà ce qu'était ses qualités selon Arlong, ce n'était qu'une misérable marionnette, qui ne méritait pas d'exister, et à l'époque, elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où il lui disait que c'était grâce à ses talents de navigatrice, qu'elle était autorisée à respirer, à vivre, elle et sa ''famille''..

Elle n'a jamais pu connaître ses vrais parents. Ils ont été tués lors d'une attaque pirates, il y à maintenant 18 ans. Elle n'était qu'un bébé à ce moment là. Belmer, étant à la Marine à cet époque, était sur place. Le village natal de Nami fut réduit en cendres, et à part elle et une petite fille âgée de seulement 4 ans, tout le monde semblait avoir péris. De compassion, la jeune femme s'avança vers Nojiko, les prenant toutes les deux dans ses bras, leur promettant que dorénavant, elle ne seront plus jamais seules, ni en danger.

Depuis l'assassinat de ma ''mère'', Nami garde des distances envers les autres, avec une sorte de méfiance, pour se rassurer elle même. Pour elle, fuir était se protéger des dangers qui la guettait, elle ne voulait compter sur personne pour sa défense. Elle ne pensait qu'à elle et à sa propre survie en dépit des autres, se valorisant, se moquant éperdument du sort des autres autour d'elle. Oui, elle en devenait imbu de sa personne, et égoïste, jusqu'à ce Luffy apparaisse dans la petite vie triste..Il l'avait transformé.

Maintenant, on peut compter sur elle à tout moment, s'inquiétant en permanence pour ses nakamas, les chérissant ( sans qu'ils le remarquent bien sûr ), comme une maman, même si elle préférerait se faire entièrement trancher le corps par Zoro 5 fois que de l'avouer, sa vraie personnalité avait refait surface, même si par moment, son mauvais caractère et son addiction pour l'argent est toujours présente. Grâce à eux, jamais son sourire n'a été aussi sincère depuis la mort de sa mère.

« Non ! A partir de maintenant, je ne fuirais plus jamais, pour les protéger. Et pour lui.. » S'exclama t-elle, pendant qu'elle remarquait une robe particulièrement jolie.

Nami jubilait devant la vitrine du magasin. « Cette robe sera parfaite pour ce soir ! Elle est superbe ! »

...

De son côté, Luffy était revenu sur le bateau. Ses compagnons étaient déjà là. Sanji préparait un véritable festin, qui, avec toutes les courses qu'il avait acheté avec son marimo, était sûr qu'ils allaient être rassasiés au moins pour 3 semaines. Zoro mettait dans un coin ses nombreux barils de saké et de bières, jubilant de l'intérieur, impatient de pouvoir engloutir des litres de ses breuvages préférés. Le coq de l'équipage lui avait formellement interdit de ne rien boire avant le début de la fête, mais comme il s'agit du bretteur, et qui n'aime d'ailleurs pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, à part ceux de son capitaine, s'était permit de boire une choppe discrètement, à l'abri du regard de son amant.

Franky, Chopper, Ussop, eux, décoraient le bateau de diverses lanternes de papiers, vendues par un villageois pour un prix des plus raisonnables. Une fois les lanternes allumées, Chopper ne pût s'empêcher de constater que cela rendait au Thousand Sunny, une ambiance agréable et rassurante.

Quant à Robin, elle lisait pour la 5ème fois, un ouvrage sur les Ponéglyphes qu'elle avait obtenue sur l'île céleste.

La fête allait bientôt commencer. Brook leur avait dit avant de faire son tour dans le village, qu'il n'allait pas rester très longtemps, et qu'il partait demander à de jolies jeunes demoiselles de lui montrer leurs culottes, sous l'exaspération de Sanji. Décidément, il était dans l'obligation de lui apprendre comment séduire les femmes...

Luffy, lui, était assis en tailleur, les bras croisés sur la tête du lion, face à la mer. Il réfléchissait. Oui, Monkey.D Luffy RÉFLÉCHISSAIT ! Il inquiétait ses camarades, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas répondu quand on lui avait demandé où était Nami, ni se qu'il s'était passé entre eux, vu qu'ils étaient partis ensemble et censés revenir en même temps.

En regardant l'étendue d'eau qui était face à lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Nami. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus clairement ses sentiments. Et pourquoi ne lui avait t-il pas demander plus clairement qui elle aimait ?! Au moins, il aurait eu une réponse claire et simple, et cela lui aurait éviter de se faire de faux espoirs, mais là, il se posait des questions. Il voulait vraiment la rendre heureuse, et le faite de la voir avec un autre lui était tout bonnement impensable.

Il comprit qu'il fallait lui parler, seul à seul. Une boule se noua dans son estomac. Ce soir, il allait mettre les choses au clair, une bonne fois pour toute. Et tant pis si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés, au moins il saura, et tant qu'elle reste près de lui, il serait capable d'accepter le moindre de ses caprices. Parce qu'il l'aimait, à en devenir fou.

Étant un jeune homme dont les hormones n'arrivent plus à contrôler son corps, il a dût, à plusieurs reprises, s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus, la déshabiller, et lui faire l'amour passionnément sur la table de la cuisine, avec ou sans la présence de ses amis.

Comme par exemple ce jour où elle sortait de la douche et quittait la pièce pour s'habiller dans la chambres des filles, qu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec son capitaine, alors qu'il tentait d'entrer prendre un bain. C'est ainsi que, rouge comme une tomate mûre, il aperçut sa navigatrice, uniquement vêtue de sa serviette de bain. Il l'a dévisagea, elle et son corps encore humide. Mais avant que Nami le frappe de toute ses forces, d'embarras, elle aussi rouge pivoine, Luffy l'avait poussé sur le côté, avec peu de délicatesse, et en fermant sèchement la porte de la salle de bain. Nami resta interdite devant le comportement de celui-ci, si ça se trouve, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer avant la découverte du One Piece... Convaincue de son argument, elle partie en direction de sa chambre sans se douter un seul instant que Luffy avait le dos collé à la porte, se tenant le cœur, qui battait la chamade. Il ressentait d'étranges sensations : papillons dans l'estomac, bouffés de chaleurs et surtout une sensation d'étroitesse dans son pantalon... Un peu plus, et il allait regretté se qu'il allait lui faire.

Une délicieuse odeur l'empêcha de continuer de méditer. En effet, Sanji avait terminé de cuisiner et mettait les plats d'entrés sur la table, en jetant à son capitaine un regard assassin, le défiant de venir se servir avant ses princesses.

En parlant de princesse, Nami était de retour sur le bateau. Elle essaya de son mieux de ne pas regarder dans la direction de son imbécile de capitaine, et fonça, sans répondre aux questions de ses nakamas, dans sa chambre.

« Qu'ils sont bizarres aujourd'hui ces deux là ! » Pensait Ussop, un peu inquiet pour sa meilleure amie.

Oui. Nami et Ussop ont tissés des liens très forts depuis qu'il avait accepté de lui fournir une arme de combat. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble pour le malheur de Sanji et d'un capitaine. Ces deux là ont une complicité digne d'un frère et d'une sœur, après tout, une voleuse et un menteur, ne peut faire qu'un magnifique duo espiègle, remplit de malices !

Lui et Robin se doutaient bien qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle et Luffy, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour les mettre ensemble. En échangeant un regard complice à Robin, cette dernière comprit et se dirigea dans leur chambre.

Elle trouva une Nami en sous vêtements, qui était en train de mettre sa robe.

« Robin ! Tu m'a fais peur, j'ai cru que c'était Brook ou Sanji qui venait m'espionner ! Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Préviens avant de rentrer bon sang ! »

L'archéologue s'étonna de voir son amie lui adresser la parole de cette façon, mais bien sûr, rien ne se laissa paraître sur son visage. Il a vraiment dût se passer quelque chose avec Luffy dans le village, elle lui répondit alors :

« Navigatrice-san, je te rappelle qu'on partage la même chambre, ce serait un peu étrange de prévenir avant de rentrer tu ne trouves pas ? De plus, ce soir il y a une fête pour Brook, je ne pense pas que lui ou Sanji viendront te voir, même si je ne mets pas en doute ta beauté. Ils sont trop occupés à faire les zouaves pour penser à quoi que ce soit. »

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Nami dans les yeux, avec son fameux sourire mystérieux collé aux lèvres. Son amie soupira. Elle n'a rien à lui contredire. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, mais pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas prête à supporter quelqu'un lui poser des questions sur sa vie sentimentale.

« Je vais me préparer aussi alors... » Dit Robin

Pendant ce temps, du côté des garçons, Chopper courait dans tout les sens, visiblement heureux. Apparemment, Sanji avait trouvé de la barbe à papa et en a acheté une grande quantité, pour faire profiter tout le monde. Jamais le petit renne n'avait vu autant de sucrerie sur le bateau. Il serait capable de mourir de bonheur ! Il remerciait chaleureusement le bretteur et le cuisinier.

Luffy décida de s'amuser, sans montrer aux autres son malaise. Pas question de leur montrer que lui, le capitaine était au bord de la déprime ! Il doit montrer l'exemple à ses amis, pour ne pas les troubler.

C'est ainsi, qu'un Luffy, visiblement en pleine forme, riait aux éclats des bêtises de Brook et Ussop.

Un toussotement les firent revenir sur Terre. Robin avait terminé de se préparer.

Ce soir, elle avait une robe rouge et noire qui descendait jusqu'au chevilles, fendue et qui remontait jusqu'à sa jambe gauche. Elle portait des escarpins à talons aiguilles noirs, rendant ses jambes encore plus longues et plus sensuelles qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Sa robe était à bretelles. Un décolleté très plongeant était accompagné d'une ficelle noir qui s'entrelaçait. Elle avait attaché une fleur jaune orange dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Robin-Swaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu es splendide ! » Annonça Sanji, les yeux en cœurs !

« Hmfufu, je te remercie, cook-san.»

« Où est Nami ? » Demanda Luffy

« Elle a bientôt finit..Capitaine ! »

Et elle arriva. Luffy a vraiment cru que son cœur allait le lâcher, tellement le spectacle devant lui était merveilleux.

Sa soit disante robe était bleu ciel, qui devait arriver à mi-cuisses, cintrée avec une ceinture bleue roi, où l'on pouvait faire un joli nœud dans le dos. Elle était bustier, avec des petits diamants bleu foncé qui étaient ornés sur le devant de la robe, suivant la forme de son décolleté, ainsi révélant la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle était dos nu, exhibant son dos et la chute de ses reins. Ses pieds étaient des talons compensées bleues avait fait un joli chignon, ayant fait bouclés, des deux petites mèches qui tombait délicatement sur ses épaules fragiles. Elle avait un maquillage discret, composé de mascara et d'une ombre à paupières bleu très pâle. Bref, elle était magnifique. C'est ce que remarqua tous les hommes de l'équipage ( Sauf Chopper ). Zoro avait marmonné un discret :

« Elle serait presque mignonne cette vieille sorcière. », qui lui fallut de goûter les semelles en cuir de Sanji, pendant qu'il disait, en saignant du nez :« Nami-Chwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Tu illumines ma vie avec ta beauté étincelante ! Veut-tu m'épouser, Nami d'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur ? Méllorine ! », Ussop l'avait sifflé, complètement charmé par la beauté de sa meilleure amie, Franky avait fait sa pause en hurlant « SUPEEEEEEEEEEER », Brook avait essayé de lui demandé de lui dire de quelle couleur était sa culotte..

Luffy était abasourdi. Jamais de sa vie il n'a vu de femmes plus belles. Elle était toute simplement resplendissante, et cela ne l'arrangeait guère ! Maintenant son envie de la serrer fort dans ses bras et l'embrasser se faisait sentir...

La fête commença enfin. Mais un événement important va se produire, et qui allait changer la donne deux deux personnes amoureuses,

Un jeu...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaam ! Oui je vous laisse languir ( enfin pour le peu de personne qui lisent ma fic mdrr ) jusqu'au dernier moment ! Niark :B ! Je pense que le prochain chapitre sera le chapitre final, qui concluera ma première fic ! Dire qu'à la base je voulais en faire un One-shot...

Je ne suis absolument pas contente de mon travail. J'ai essayé de mon mieux faire les personnages comme ils le sont dans l'anime, mais je constate qu'ils sont _TOUS_ OOC.. Sacrebleu !

Si vous avez des remarques ou des conseils à me faire, elles seront les bienvenues :)

A très vite :3


End file.
